


Trick or Treat

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to teach Aeryn about trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trick or Treat  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Aeryn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John tries to teach Aeryn about trick or treating.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word trick or treat on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Your people send their children out to do this?” Aeryn was absolutely amazed.

“We don’t send them. They want to do it. As matter of fact some have even thrown temper tantrums to do it.” John smiled with past memories.

“So, they ring the doorbell and yell...” _What was the phrase?_

John nodded his head encouragingly. “Trick or treat.”

“That gets them this stuff called candy?”

A smile of triumph began to steal across his face. She was finally getting it!

“Why?”

With a loud groan John tried to explain the concept of Trick or Treat all over again.


End file.
